Reports from Narita International Airport
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: Kirana, sang Indonesia, mampir dimari di Narita, Prefektur Chiba. Tapi... Apa yang terjadi kalau ia melihat maskapai Nation-tan lain yang mendadak berkunjung dimari setelahnya? WARNING : OOC, OC, AU, istilah penerbangan, gila-abal. Flame are prohibited.


**Hetalia ~ Reports from Narita International Airport**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKToK'TimeMachine

_A/N_ : halo! Author gaje ini kembali membawakan cerita _oneshot_ tentang keadaan di Bandara Narita. Sumpah deh, gue terkesan banget sama maskapai-maskapai yang 'parkir' di sana. JAUH LEBIH RAMAI! Penasaran? Silakan baca!

**WARNING** : OOC, AU, realita (diambil dari perjalananku ke Tokyo, dengan beberapa perubahan pada aristektur bandara Narita), gila-abal, ada istilah penerbangan, gak jelas, etc. **FLAME ARE PROHIBITED**.

-xXx-

_Bandara Internasional Narita, Prefektur Chiba (Tokyo)__**(1)**__, Jepang…_

**.**

**.**

Suara roda digeret keluar dari kabin pesawat Airbus A330-200 maskapai Garuda Indonesia segera beramai-ramai menyambut hari pertama seorang gadis Melayu yang cantik, menginjakkan kakinya di Negeri Matahari Terbit untuk kesekian kalinya. Pada musim gugur, lagi. _Ugh, udah dingin ya… Berapa celcius sih cuacanya di sini?_ Gadis Melayu itu, kemudian menyeret koper hitam kecilnya keluar dari pintu pesawat berbodi lebar tersebut, disambut dengan suara riuh ramai para penumpang lainnya.

Mata cokelat gadis itu memutar ke sekelilingnya, mencari seorang pemuda Japan yang dikenalnya sudah sangat lama. Beruntung, pria tersebut berdiri di ambang pintu _aviobridge_**(2) **gate C-22 terminal 1**(3)** bandara yang masuk jajaran bandara paling sibuk di dunia**(4)**. Ia langsung menghadap dan membungkukkan badannya ke gadis yang baru aja keluar dari kabin tersebut dengan hormat, sambil berkata dalam bahasa Inggris yang patah-patah, "_Welcome in Japan_, Kirana."

"Oh! Hondaaaa!"

Mata cokelat gadis Melayu itu, segera menoleh ke ambang pintu tersebut, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Seketika saja pria Japan itu bingung setengah mati, karena jarang ada yang berperilaku seperti itu. Gadis Melayu itu lalu berkata dengan santai, "Makasih sambutannya, Honda! Apa kabar? Bagaimana kabar adikmu Sakura Honda?"

"Baik-baik saja, _arigatou gozaimasu_. Sakura? Dia baik-baik saja."

"Oh! Aku sen–."

**.**

_New Announcement. _

_AZ89 are arrived. Please go to the C-24. Repeated, AZ89 are arrived. Please go to the C-24. Welcome in Japan._**(5)**

**.**

Hening.

Tiba-tiba pria Japan tadi, langsung memijat-mijat dahinya. Ia lalu berkata dengan lemas, "Aduh, kepalaku sakit…"

-xXx-

Wajah Honda Kiku menjadi sangat kusut. Salah, bak jalanan yang rusak dihantam gempa dan tsunami berkekuatan penuh sekaligus.

Demikian pula Kirana Kusnapaharani.

Di depan mereka berdua, dua cowok yang bermuka bule dan berasal dari Italia, terlihat senang bertemu dengan mereka berdua. Satunya bermuka beler banget, lainnya jutek abis. Yang bermuka beler malah berkata dengan entengnya di depan Kiku dan Kirana yang sedang badmood tingkat dewa, "Hallo, Honda dan Kirana, _vee_~ kebetulaaaaaannnn banget kita bisa ketemu di sini, _veeee_~~~"

"Huh."

Honda hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengar dengusan keras yang bermuka jutek abis barusan. Ia lalu berkata dalam bahasa Inggris yang patah-patah lagi, "_Welcome in Japan_, Italy… Bukan, Feliciano Vargas dan Lovino Vargas. Memang, suatu kebetulan kita bisa bertemu di waktu yang sama. Dan, kalian datang berdua saja?"

"Begitulah, _vee_~"

"Oka–."

**.**

_New Announcement._

_LH79 are arrived. Please go to the C-21. Repeated, LH79 are arrived. Please go to the C-21. Welcome in Japan._**(6)**

**.**

"Cih! Si _potato-freak_ rupanya juga mampir ke sini!" gerutu Lovino kesal sambil berkacak pinggang di depan ruang tunggu yang terletak di lantai dua bandara yang terkenal _strict_ tersebut. Kopernya yang cukup gede ditaruh di sampingnya, demikian pula dengan Feliciano. Mata cokelat Lovino menatap jadwal kedatangan yang terpampang dengan jelas di TV LCD gede yang digantung di langit-langit lantai tersebut.

Honda hanya bisa gementaran syok, tak percaya bahwa hari itu bisa menjadi hari _sial_ baginya, karena bakal dikerubungi oleh Nation-tan yang mampir ke Narita yang emang udah terkenal di Asia sebagai bandara yang ramai dengan penerbangan luar negeri. Kirana hanya bisa bersiul sambil menggumam dalam hati, "Wah, lumayan, bisa liat-liat maskapai luar negeri yang belum pernah kulihat."

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, _new announcement_-nya segera menyusul setelah kedatangan Lufthansa-nya Ludwig dan Gilbert tersebut. Kali ini yang datang malah semua pesawat dari… _China_! Yang ini emang BEJIBUN BANGET banyaaaakkkknnyyyyaaaa! Ada yang dari Northern China Airlines, ada pula yang dari Southern China Airlines, ada pula yang dari Hongkong yang masih belum diakui China sebagai negara independen, ada pula dari Taiwan! Kalo dihitung-hitung, bisa mencapai lebih dari 20 maskapai nasional China! Wah, gila ya, daripada Japan sendiri. Maklum, negara raksasa sih.

"Ni ha–."

Seketika saja sambutan dari orang China ini disambut dengan lemparan _harisen_ oleh Honda yang sudah kesal sampai ke ubun-ubun. Honda lalu mengumpat orang China ini dengan bahasa Jepangnya, "_Damnit_! Kenapa lu malah nyusul dua German itu, HAH? ! Mana sebelum mereka udah ada dua Italy yang super duper idiot dan gak bisa ditebak tindakannyaaaa! !"

"Enak aja! Gue mampir ke sini buat berbisnis dengan orang-orangmu, _aru_!"

"Bilang lagi begitu, gue ak–."

**.**

_New Announcement._

_SU233 are arrived. Please go to the C-23. Repeated, SU223 are arrived. Please go to the C-23. Welcome in Japan._**(7)**

**.**

"TIDAAAKKKKK! ! ! ! KENAPA SETELAH GUE BARU AJA MENDARAT DI NARITA INI, SI KOLKOHZ ITU BISA NGEJAR GUE, ARUUUUUU! ! ! ? ? ?" teriak orang China itu, panik setengah mampus sambil menyeret kopernya secepat kilat, menjauhi gerombolan Nation-tan tersebut, menuju kantor Imigrasi dengan langkah kayak orang abis kabur dari yakuza yang mengejarnya.

Honda dan kawan-kawannya lantas memandang punggung orang China tersebut dengan wajah lega. _Untuk saat ini, satu orang berhasil 'diusir' dari gerombolan ini_, batin Honda puas. Iyalah, niatnya mau bikin MoU bareng Kirana, malah dikerubungi Nation-tan yang super duper merepotkan bin bikin jengkel tingkat selangit sampe Laut Mati jebol hingga ke Jazirah Arab. Merepotkan, ya kan?

Honda lalu berbalik ke gerombolan tersebut dengan wajah serius, sambil memerintah dengan datar, "Kirana, ikut saya ke KBRI di sini. Kalian, ditambah Ludwig-san dan Prussia-san, sana urus dirimu sendiri di Kedutaan Besar masing-masing! Jangan komplain! Ivan Braginski, sana urus dirimu juga di Kedutaan Besar sana! Jangan buat saya repot lagi!"

"Siap, Comraaaddddeeee~" jawab semua Nation-tan, sambil menghormat pada Honda dengan satu catatan : mereka SANGAT TAKUT dengan sisi Honda yang udah diganti jadi dark!side.

"Bag–."

**.**

_New Announcement._

_LX39 are arrived. Please go to the B-29. Repeated, LX39 are arrived. Please go to the B-29. Welcome in Japan._**(8)**

**.**

_New Announcement._

_VS122 are arrived. Please go to the B-23. Repeated, VS122 are arrived. Please go to the B-23. welcome in Japan._**(9)**

**.**

_New Announcement._

_KE445 are arrived. Please go to the B-21. Repeated, KE445 are arrived. Please go to the B-21. Welcome in Japan._**(10)**

**.**

"SAMPAI TIGA PENGUMUMAN SEKALIGUS? ! MANA SEMUANYA PATUT DIHINDARI, LAGI! KABUR, MINNA!" komando Ludwig panik mendengar pengumuman barusan tersebut, sambil menggeret kopernya kabur menuju kantor Imigrasi dengan langkah tunggang langgang, sampai dipelototin oleh para penumpang maskapai lain, termasuk punya Kirana sendiri.

Honda dan Kirana terpana setengah mampus melihat langkah quartet (Ludwig + Gilbert + Feliciano + Lovino) tersebut yang tiba-tiba meningkat menjadi secepat kilat bagaikan angin topan yang baru aja melewati Narita. Beberapa kali mata Kiku dan Kirana melongo melihat Feliciano dan Lovino yang saling tumpah-tindih kala mereka jatuh berkali-kali di sepanjang koridor menuju kantor Imigras, ditambah koper-kopernya yang memang paling ribet nomor satu, setidaknya dalam quartet itu. Wang Yao? Lewat.

"Wah… Sampai mereka kabur begini…" komentar Honda mangap melihat pemandangan langka tersebut.

"Wah, kalian ada di sini, da?"

_GLEK_. Honda dan Kirana segera menelan ludah. Mereka berdua tau siapa gerangan orang yang memanggilnya barusan. Ketika bola mata mereka berdua memutar ke arah suara yang memanggilnya, terlihatlah seorang cowok bertubuh bongsor dan… Tiga nation yang baru aja mampir lewat maskapai yang mendarat barusan! Dalam hati, Honda mengutuk sikap anak buahnya – Narita – yang senang banget menerima penerbangan dari luar negeri. Apalagi dari aliansi super _awesome_ seperti SkyTeam **(11)**.

Honda lalu membungkuk di depan cowok berbadan bongsor dan tiga Nation-tan yang baru aja mampir tersebut sambil berkata dalam bahasa Inggris yang gak _awesome_, "_Welcome in Japan_, Russia-san, UK-san dan… YONGSOO! KENAPA LU MALAH DATANG KE SINI? ! MANA SETELAH SI MUNGIL WANG YAO ITU! APA MAU MEREPOTKAN AKU DAN NARITA LEBIH BANYAK LAGI? !"

"_Bro_ Kiku pelit banget, da ze~ Sekal–."

**.**

_New Announcement. _

_AF676 are arrived. Please go to the B-24. Repeated, AF676 are arrived. Please go to the B-24. Welcome in Japan._**(12)**

**.**

_New Announcement._

_KL334 are arrived. Please go to the B-22. Repeated, KL334 are arrived. Please go to the B-22. Welcome in Japan._**(13)**

**.**

"TIDAAAKKK! ! TEMPAT INI BISA PENUH SAMA NATION-TAAAAANNNN! ! ! ASDFGHJKLMEBRMNW! ! " jerit Honda panik _to the max_, sambil mengacak-acak rambut bob-nya yang _awesome_. Antena antengnya udah ancur, _minna_!

"SI MESUM ITU SAMPE DATANG! ? KABUR DOLO AAAHHH! ! !" seru UK alias Arthur panik sambil menyeret koper-kopernya menjauhi gerombolan tersebut, mencari aman dari si mesum yang masyhur tersebut. Ivan sang Russia, hanya bisa senyam-senyum mistis kepada Arthur yang udah kabur duluan dengan maksud tertentu. _Ntar gue mau lemparin Francis ke Arthur, da~_. Gak sangka ternyata otak Ivan memiliki akal bulus juga…

Kirana yang melihat secara live _landing_-nya maskapai lain lewat jendela yang berada di depannya, buru-buru menyenggol perut Honda dengan wajah shock parah, "Ho-Honda!"

Honda yang udah lesu banget gara-gara kedatangan Nation-tan yang nekat banget bermain dimari di Narita, lalu menengok ke _runway_ 1. Matanya segera melotot. Mulutnya segera mangap, menyaksikan _landing_-nya pesawat dari… FINLAND! Ya! Sebuah pesawat Airbus A321-200 yang bergambarkan lambang maskapai Finland – Finnair, terlihat mendarat dengan suksesnya di _runway_ tersebut. Seketika mereka mendengar suatu pengumuman lainnya…

**.**

_New Announcement._

_AY12 are arrived. Please go to the B-25. Repeated, AY12 are arrived. Please go to the B-25. Welcome in Japan._**(14)**

**.**

"Mampus gue…" gumam Kiku khawatir.

Kirana lantas menimpalinya dengan nada yang sama, sambil menyeret koper dan bersiap-siap menjauhi gerombolan tidak _awesome_ tersebut, "Apalagi bekas Kompeni-ku bakal datang… Honda, gue izin cabut ke kantor Imigrasi dulu… Ntar kau nyusul ya, lu kan orang Jepang asli. Ntar kita bicarakan MoU di KBRI aja."

Honda lantas mengangguk kepada Kirana, kemudian berbalik menghadap gerombolan Nation-tan yang tidak awesome tersebut. Beberapa kali mata Honda melirik jenis-jenis pesawat komersil yang parkir di Narita. _Boeing 777-200_, _Airbus A380-200, Boeing 777-200ER, Boeing 777-LR… Ada lagi, Airbus A320… Baru-baru semua ya…_**(15) **Honda menggerutu melihat gerombolan pesawat tersebut. Lantas ia membalikkan fokusnya ke Nation-tan yang berdiri di depannya.

"Ivan, balik ke Kedubes dan urus dirimu. Francis, karena lu membawa Airbus A380-200 dari maskapai Air France-mu yang (maaf) norak, kau coba balik ke Paris lagi. Yongsoo, sana balik ke rumah dan urus A380 dan komplotan Boeing milik maskapaimu! Tiino… WHUT! ? KAMU SAMPE BAWA SEMUA ANGGOTA NORDIC DIMARI? ! PULANG SANA!" perintah Honda _error_ alias udah kelewat OOC banget.

"OGAH GUE PULANG KE INCHEON, DODOL! GUE MAU NGOMONGIN A350 **(16) **YANG BAKAL RILIS TAUN DEPAN, DA ZE!"

"Ngapain gue pulang ke Paris, _mon cheri_? Lumayan, dapet kesempatan jalan-jalan, honhonhon~"

"Aku cuma mau ganggu Yao Yao, _da_~ Ufu!"

"Kenapa, Honda? Males di Helsinki, _moi_~ dingin, walau baru musim gugur…"

Honda lantas membawa toa yang dicuri dari bagian informasi di Narita, dan mengomeli mereka habis-habisan, "KALIAAAAANNNNN! ! ! TERUTAMA YONGSOO! PULANG SANA! GUE GAK MAU DIREPOTIN SAMA KALIAN! GUE GAK MAU TEWAS KARENA DISOGOK _SCONE_ PUNYA ARTHUR-SAN! TIINO, BAWA PULANG SEMUA ANGGOTA NORDIC! FRANCIS, KULARANG KAMU JALAN-JALAN KE SINI! IVAN, KALO MAU GANGGU YAO, GANGGUIN AJA SEMUA MASKAPAINYA SEKALIGUS!"

**JRENG – JRENG – JRENG ! ! ! !**

**.**

_New Announcement._

_AC556 are arrived. Please go to the D-22. Repeated, AC556 are arrived. Please go to the D-22. Welcome in Japan._**(17)**

**.**

"AC? Emang ada maskapai yang pake kode IATA gituan?" tanya Yongsoo bingung.

"Jangan-jangan itu merek _air conditioner_…" tebak Mathias, sang Denmark yang teganya nebeng di pesawat Tiino.

Tiba-tiba Tiino menyela Mathias, "Atau _Cathay Pacific_?"

"Itu terlalu jauh, Tiino. Atau mungkin…"

Seketika saja isi akal mereka tersambung ke seorang Nation-tan yang _transparan_ banget. Saking transparannya, hampir aja gak ketemu maskapai beginian yang mendarat plus parkir di sini. Menurut mereka, _Finnair_ juga jarang mampir dimari di sini. Tapi lain masalahnya dengan kode IATA untuk AC ini. Di Eropa sekalipun, mereka JUARANG BANGET melihat maskapai yang berkode IATA AC begini. Berarti…

"_Aku di sini, minna…"_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara desiran angin yang menerpa mereka semua. Bukan sembarangan angin, tetapi yang ini disertai dengan suara seseorang yang ngomong di sekitar mereka. Mathias memeluk Beary yang berakhir ditinju Beary sendiri, Noru melotot mencari-cari sumber angin tersebut, Iceland pake teropong terbaiknya buat nyari makhluk tersembunyi tersebut. Tiino hanya bisa nelen ludah, Ivan tiba-tiba merasa sakit perut. Honda terpaksa harus merem melek buat nyari sumber angin tersebut.

"_Ini aku, Canada…" _

"Kayaknya yang datang barusan itu Canada deh…" ujar Honda ragu.

"Jangan bercanda deh, Honda. Masa dengan CRJ Bombardier**(18)** begini malah bisa mampir ke sini?" bantah Mathias tertawa miris.

Hening.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian…

.

.

.

"_Don't tell me it is…_" ujar Tiino panik.

"_INI AKU, CANADAAAAA! ! !"_

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ! ! !"

Seketika saja gerombolan itu bubar secepat kilat. Hanya Ivan sendiri yang masih mampu bertahan, hingga detik ini. Mathias buru-buru bawa koper pergi ke bagian transfer pesawat, menuju SK467 **(19)** yang kebetulan akan berangkat 1 jam lagi. Beary terpaksa ikut Tiino kabur ke nomor penerbangan FinnAir lainnya yang akan berangkat dari Narita ke kampung halaman mereka sendiri. Noru dan Iceland keburu kabur ke kantor Imigrasi, berlomba-lomba dengan Francis yang tumben-tumbennya juga gak tau siapa gerangan makhluk _invisible_ yang dulunya jadi bekas jajahannya. Yongsoo? Keburu dideportasi atas titah Honda.

"_Kenapa gue gak ditanggapi? Hiks…" _

Honda lantas menggerutu dengan awesomenya, "Kenapa di Narita begini malah dikerubungi Nation-tan yang merepotkan?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[ END – dengan gak awesomenya… ]**

-xXx-

[ Little Dictionary (?) *dor* ]

**(1)** Sebenarnya di Tokyo ada dua bandara, yakni Narita dan Haneda. Yang Haneda malah lebih deket Tokyo dari Narita, cuma butuh kurang lebih 30 menit kalo naek bis. Bandingkan dengan Narita, alhamdulillah, 1 JAM SEPULUH MENIT! *menggerutu*

**(2)** Pasti ada yang gak tau apa itu _aviobridge_. Itu adalah jembatan yang menghubungkan ruang tunggu dengan kabin pesawat. Kalian PASTI PERNAH melewatinya, termasuk gue. :P

**(3)** Terminal 1 itu buat anggota Skyteam, terutama di North Wing. Kalo terminal 2 mah buat anggota Star Alliance. Skyteam dan Star Alliance adalah aliansi maskapai penerbangan terkenal di dunia, bareng OneWorld. ALHAMDULILLAH, GARUDA INDONESIA BAKAL JADI ANGGOTA SKYTEAM TAUN 2014! *sujud syukur*

**(4) **Gue gak salah tulis kok. Di Soetta, bayangkan, banyak banget orang lalu lalang di sana, walau masih kalah TELAK sama bandara Changi dan Narita yang didaulat sebagai bandara paling sibuk sedunia, bareng bandara lainnya di Eropa. Tower-nya Soetta malah dapet peringkat 12 tower paling sibuk di dunia. Gue pernah ngrasain bagaimana tower itu kewalahan mengkoordinasi _take-off_ dan _landing_, terbukti dari _landing_-nya GA885 dari Tokyo (Narita) ke Jakarta! RASAIN! /dor

**(5)** – **(10)** Secara berurutan pemilik kode IATA tersebut adalah Alitalia (Italia), Lufthansa (Jerman), Aeroflot (Russia), Swiss Int'l Airlines (karena ada dua maskapai Swiss yang pake kode IATA yang sama, gue pakai ini, karena emang pas dengan _image_ di ekor pesawat tersebut. Asalnya, ya, dari Swiss. Lalu, Virgin Atlantic Airlines (Inggris) dan Korean Air (Korea Selatan).

**(11)** SkyTeam adalah aliansi yang didaulat sebagai aliansi terbaik di dunia. Anggotanya adalah :Aeroflot (Russia), Aeromexico (Meksiko, salah satu pendiri), Air Europa (Spain kayaknya), Air France (France, yang juga sebagai salah satu pendiri SkyTeam), Alitalia, China Southern, Czech Airlines, Delta Airlines (Amerika, pendiri utama), Kenya Airways, KLM (Netherlands), Korean Air (salah satu pendiri SkyTeam), Vietnam Airlines, China Airlines, China Eastern Airlines (gue sampe mangap, ada 3 maskapai China di SkyTeam! BAYANGKAN!), Aerolines Argentinas, Middle East Airlines (Libanon), Saudi Arabian Airlines, Arabian Int'l Airlines. Ada beberapa calon anggota yang masih dalam inspeksi, sebagai berikut : Virgin Atlantic dan Virgin Blue (Inggris), Garuda Indonesia (2014, amin!), Air Algérie, Gulf Air (Bahrain), Aer Lingus (gue gak salah tulis kok, asalnya Inggris juga), dan Jet Airways (India).

**(12)** – **(14) **Berturut-turut adalah Air France (France), KLM (Netherlands) dan FinnAir (Finland).

**(15)** SERIUS, GUE GAK BERCANDA. Boeing 777 itu salah satu tipe Boeing yang paling baru. Garuda aja berencana mau beli jenis ini, terutama 777-200ER. Alitalia yang gue lihat di Narita juga pake tipe ini. ASEM, LUAR BIASA! Gitu katanya. Modern banget, sumpah. Kalo Airbus A380, Garuda juga maruk banget, tapi harganya super selangit. Bodinya LUAR BIASA GEDE, ngalah-ngalahin Boeing 747-400! SERIUS! Makanya mesinnya juga gila-gilaan, empat biji mesin jet! Oh ya, yang 777-200ER itu jarak jauh, _like_, Jakarta sampe Dubai atau Jakarta-Amsterdam via Dubai. Bisa juga Jakarta-Frankfurt via Dubai. KEREN! Yang LR itu jarak menengah, _like_, Jakarta-Dubai atau Jakarta-Jeddah. Lumayan kan. Yang Airbus A320 ini baru-baru aja dikeluarkan tahun 2005'an. GA885 juga pake tipe ini, yang A320-200. Ada 1 tipe A320 lain, yakni A320-300. Garuda juga punya dua-duanya.

**(16)** A350 adalah tipe baru Airbus yang bakal dilempar ke pasar awal 2013. Garuda pasti belinya 4-5 tahun lagi, astaga =A=

**(17)** AC = Air Canadian.

**(18)** CRJ Bombardier adalah pesawat buatan Canada lho! Ini adalah pesawat jarak pendek, cocok buat penerbangan domestik seperti Bali-Makassar atau Bali-Kupang. Jelas, yang diomongin Mathias cuma bercanda. Mana bisa CRJ Bombardier bisa sampe ke Tokyo dalam 12 jam dari Toronto… =A= oh ya, Garuda juga punya ini, malah baru-baru aja dibeli. Amin, GMF didaulat sebagai operator resmi CRJ Bombardier satu-satunya di Asia! HELL YEAH!

**(19)** SK = Scandinavian Airlines. Kok Mathias pas berangkat ke Narita gak pake ini? Dasar tukang kambing. *kemudian disembelih*


End file.
